Memefinity war
Memefinity war was the first proper surreal video meme made by wiccy (AKA Clever/smart username). While it is ''technically ''a surreal meme, it also features characters from oats , shadowblade and garfeilf. It is non canon, however the idea was a crossover, bridging together many meme universes Plot An orang was at home in his farm tending to his crops, when a strange glove fell from the air. Being curious, he picked it up and it told him to find the memefinity objects. It cuts to a farm, in which a pig tells his brother that he is feeling strange, and the brother immediately assumes that he is faking illness to get free oats. however, orang appears and uses the powers of his glove to kill the pigs brother and requests that he gives him the golden oat, or he will meet the same fate as his brother, he reluctantly gives it to him. It cuts to a suburban house with garfielf and jon, where we see that jon has put garfielf on a diet by abolishing all lasaga in the perceivable universe. A sound is heard, and garfielf assumes that it was an elder god who is upset about jon causing a imbalance in space, however it is the orang. The orang believes that garfielf has a lasaga stashed away with immense power, garfielf immediately gets defensive, as he and jon have made a deal not to eat it, as it is too powerful. Orang threatens to kill jon, but garfielf just laughs. However he gives it over once his own life is threatened. It cuts to dimension system MDS3, where the pig is warning his friends, who are also higher beings, big pete, lazy pete and crazy pete of the "tyrant who wrecked the farm, killed brother and stole the golden oat", however their conversation is cut short by meme man, who is looking for the realm of the crustacean and oculus, who informs them that he is looking for the orang that stole his shapes and killed his brother. The pig explains how a man of similar description did a similar thing to him, when garfielf appears and announces that "some body orange stole my big lasaga and kill dum jawn". Lazy pete announces that he could use the wavelength of the power of the shapes, lasaga and oat to track orang, and find who he is going to attack next, so they can know when orang is looking for it, so they can fight him before he fights them. It turns out that they are looking for the shadow gem, embedded in dark slashes shadow blade. It cuts to a city where they say they are heading to a beach, so orang will ambush them and they can have a teleportation advantage. At the beach, orang attacks them, and meme man quickly whispers a plan to lazy pete, who teleports them away to surrealscape beach where where meme man explains the plan to kill orang, he will hide in a bush he hid in during his childhood which he knew was impossible to see in, so he can charge his octahedron that he managed to hide during orangs robbery. Eventually orang appears so he can fight them, and he begins charging his octahedron, which he then uses to kill orang. Orang, however had a counter, as he realised that meme man still had the octahedron of power. Suddenly darkslash appears and attempts to sneak attack orang, who turns around and freezes him. However, the glove would not accept the gem, when dark slash appears, announces that he used a clone first so he could know his plan and have a counter to it, and promptly kills orang. Trivia -The plot of this is very loosely inspired by the third avengers film, infinity war. -The inspiration from this was derived from posiedenheirs video titled memevengers- surreal war where he used the audio from the infinity war trailer and added related scenes from riddle of the rocks that fit with the narration. -It was created in open office, a free program similar to microsoft powerpoint -you can watch the video here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yohY5GVBJXM&t=4s Category:Wars Category:Warm and bad